


The Love

by Little_Queen_of_Dreams



Series: The Truth Behind Auradon [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha Jay, Alpha Mal (Disney), Angst and Romance, Carlos de Vil Has a Crush on Jay, Conspiracy, Dark Auradon, Endgame Carlos/Jay, Endgame Evie/Mal (Disney), F/F, Fluff, Gay, Government Conspiracy, M/M, MEVIE, Malevie, Romance, Teen Romance, Tough world, Trans Carlos de Vil, Trans Male Character, jaylos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Queen_of_Dreams/pseuds/Little_Queen_of_Dreams
Summary: Love was an interesting subject on the Isle of the Lost.To them, love was a tool. Something to be manipulated and turned against them. A weakness.Oddly enough, no one in particular cared who you loved. Or who you were for that matter. Unlike Auradon’s steel grip on the picturesque prince and princess, king and queen, the Isle was fine with two villainesses or villains.Two girls caught in a compromising situation were given the same courtesy of a girl and a boy.None.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> VERY GAY
> 
> SORRY IT'S LATE
> 
> Also sorry I deleted this and reposted it again
> 
> Trying to organize XP
> 
> Thank you Bells for writing this with me (They Exist)
> 
> Now onto Jaylos!

Love was an interesting subject on the Isle of the Lost.

To them, love was a tool. Something to be manipulated and turned against them. A weakness.

Oddly enough, no one in particular cared who you loved. Or who you were for that matter. Unlike Auradon’s steel grip on the picturesque prince and princess, king and queen, the Isle was fine with two villainesses or villains. 

Two girls caught in a compromising situation were given the same courtesy of a girl and a boy. 

None.

The Isle didn’t care for your sexual identity or preferences whatsoever. They hated you anyway.

In some ways, that was reassuring for Carlos DeVil. 

He was sure his mother had forgotten that he’d been born female, or been born at all for that matter. Coming out had been as easy as it could be on the isle. No one gave a damn when he was a girl. Why would they care about the name change?

He was given a hard time every so often, almost always in the company of Evie, who would grip his hand with a smile attempting to hide the cruelty behind her eyes.

Most of the bigots simply disappeared.

She would shrug it off, nonchalant, and mutter something about needing more hemlock.

For that he was grateful.

Jay barely blinked an eye when he told him. Gender wasn’t something that mattered. It just meant that he had an ally when Evie and Mal had their “great ideas.”

It also meant that they wouldn’t technically be breaking his father’s rule of “no girls visiting his bedroom before he got a private ‘once-over.’” 

Jay was known for his dangerous and unforgiving nature by just about everyone in the Isle. His father had raised him to be the sort of person with emotionless strength.

Carlos, on the other hand, was known as the anxious son of the crazy dog lady who lived in a manor surrounded by furs.

At school (or what attempted to qualify) Jay was too powerful to give Carlos a second glance, while Carlos hung behind, the weakling of the pack, too timid to look at his shoes. 

Behind closed doors, however, they were the driving force that kept the other going. While he was no Evie, Carlos know enough about medicine from the half-rotted book he’d found stashed in a corner of the library and his own experiences with his mother’s bear traps. He was no expert to splints or sprains, but knew the information Jay needed, treating flesh wounds. 

It was no surprise that Jay’s father beat him, in an island full of villains, parental scars normally appeared one way or another and Jafar was worse than most. The simple idea that Jay could be holding out on him was enough to send him into a rage harsh enough to require enough alcohol and ice for a small soirée, things closely guarded in his own room. 

Jay wouldn’t be able to fully breakdown until Carlos slipped in through the window, bottle in hand. Emotions were fire at the Isle, tears a death sentence. Pain was just another aspect of life to be taken in stride. 

Carlos, however, was greater medicine than anything Evie could have concocted and a greater comfort than any silk or goose down in Auradon. He was someone who cared, really cared about the world. Years of emotional manipulation had riddled him with a scared and skittish manner, besides the anxiety and dysphoria that hung around the back of his mind. He was guarded, but still held a passion for the world surrounding him Jay had never seen. Every kind of science interested him, no matter how little of information he could find on it. 

They had first become allies out of convenience, Jay’s brute matched with his brain, but he couldn’t help marveling at Carlos’ excitement surrounding the sciences. He dissected and dismantled anything he could get his hands on, facing the consequences with the best brave face he could muster. He wasn’t afraid to admit it either and jumped at any opportunity to talk about his passions, no matter how intimidating the person. 

He started going out of his way to find spare parts that Carlos could use until it became a part of his daily routine. They’d stay together in Carlos’ workshops well past what could be considered safe, desperate for the chance to enjoy the time when they were alone, when they could safely let down the barriers fashioned between them. 

Their first kiss had been a complete accident, though something they considered to be the best accident of their lives. 

Jay had seen what could be considered as Carlos’ bed and had taken it upon himself to teach him exactly how to climb up the landing to sneak into his room. His mother wouldn’t notice (or care) and he could use the company. 

The day had been wild, as pirates had hijacked the shipment that came in the evening resulting in a loss of electricity and heat throughout. The autumn night wasn’t particularly cold, but the darkness seemed to stretch out like an endless blanket, Auradon’s faint glow being the only proof that light could exist. 

Cruella had been in a tizzy, so terrified of her precious coats being stolen that she’d completely forgotten about her son. The door was bolted, to tight for anyone to try to pick. 

The night seemed to close in around him, erasing the streets he knew so well. Exhausted and abandoned, he crouched next to the nearest wall. 

There were specific rules set in the house of Jafar. Everything Jay pickpocketed was handed over to his father, he was not permitted through the front door on Saturdays (a mystery that he hoped would remain so), and (most importantly) rarities were kept until they could be sold for the highest price. 

Among those rarities were batteries. Sent once a year and, if haggled right, could be sold for twelve times their worth. This was a rule not made to broken in any conceivable way. Even removing one from their box could result in a whipping. 

However, it was dark and Carlos was alone. His room didn’t blink with the candle set there to promise his safety.

That meant only one thing. 

It was a Friday, Jafar’s official “pub night.” These were nights he barely comprehended his father’s actual existence until he came staggering in Saturday mornings half clothed, half drunk, and completely exhausted. 

Picking the lock was simple enough, his father relied too desperately on his tools of old, the lock in particular brittle enough to shatter. The batteries, however, were surrounded by ‘extra protection’ i.e enough barbed wire to protect the perimeter. 

It was fine if he was loud, or swore for that matter (or did a combination of both) when no one would even think of passing by the store, for fear of the old magic Jafar claimed to possess. Inserting the battery into the miniature flashlight was another endeavor all together. Jay had never actually used batteries of any kind and found it difficult to find which way was negative and which was positive in the dark (kindling was something else that could be sold). It took four failed attempts (don’t ask how) and another round of cursing until the small L.E.D light flickered to life.

Jay had been right about no one caring about the loud and immense round of swear words (some he made up). A blackout was the perfect time to ‘borrow’ things from the unsuspecting and asleep, riddling the air with noise and chaos. Thankfully, that noise and chaos stayed well away from the small heap next to the dumpster that had become the poor Carlos DeVil. He passed the time by trying to figure out who was yelling what when he heard a familiar voice. 

No one swears exactly like Jay.

It took ten or so minutes to wake up the sleeping joints that were content to remain in their current positions, thank you very much and another twelve to figure out when it was safe to go, narrowly avoiding Harry Hook and Uma on a tirade of maniacal ideals.

In that time, Jay had successfully acquired the battery, the flashlight, and pieced the two together before walking out into the night, searching down each and every alleyway for his small mess of a friend.

He was willing to stay out all night if it meant finding Carlos safe and sound. 

He did not expect to find him so quickly.

Neither did Carlos.

It just so happened that the alley he had passed by was the one Carlos had made his home for the past hour or so and happened to see him.

In actuality, he didn’t happen to see him rather than he happened to collide with him.

Terrified of who he’d run into, Carlos immediately used what little methods of self defense he’d been taught. (Read waving his arms around and attempting to aima good kick to the groin).

Jay was the first one to realize that it was Carlos, recognizing the self-defense he’d taught him. (No one knew less than Carlos--even Dizzy).

Meanwhile, Carlos was still to escape imprisonment he’d accidentally gotten himself into, screaming like a banshee and trying to run.

When Jay deduced that no amount of explanation or reasoning would work with the 80-pound chihuahua that was attempting to rip his arms off, he panicked and did the only thing he could think of.

That just so happened to be grabbing his gently by the face and kissing him.

It took Carlos a matter of milliseconds to realize who on the Isle would be caught dead trying to kiss him in their miniature version of the purge.

Jay pulled away carefully, sure to silence the now docile 80-pound chihuahua until they were safely hidden back in his room.

It was only in the morning when he realized he’d dropped the flashlight.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Six Signs She’s in Love With You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Jay aren't the only ones falling in love. 
> 
> Evie has an idea, and a magazine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to mantelligence.com for your insightful list on signs that a girl is in love with you.
> 
> I doubt they were expecting it to be used by anything other than sad straight men in need of a date, but hey, gay fanfic works too!
> 
> Enjoy and feel free to leave constructive criticism.

Interestingly, Evie and Mal had a different sort of relationship.

Both powerful, both strong-willed, and both impossible, it seemed obvious that the two would butt heads and fight when stuck together.

Surprisingly, they didn’t. 

It seemed to some they were puzzle pieces separated at birth, meant only to fit with each other. 

That’s at least what Evie would say. 

(She’s the poetic one).

It was one particularly dark shipment night when Mal stepped through Evie’s window. After sixteen years of shipments, Evie had what she had to do down to an exact science. Mal’s mother was always policing at the docs, in no need of a teenage daughter to slow her down. It seemed only right to slip away.

Evie didn’t even look up from her magazine. “What’s the excuse this time?”

“I’m going to spy on you,” Mal rolled her eyes, “I know it’s complete BS, but I needed something fast.”

“And she bought it?” The face behind the magazine raised an eyebrow.

“Am I here?” Mal leaned against the bed, reading the cover. “How are you able to get those?”

The magazine shifted for a second to show a complacently bored expression. “Guess.”

Mal’s eyes went wide. “They give her-”

“Whatever she wants,” Evie tossed the magazine onto her desk and rolled her eyes, “how else do you expect me to get my hands on  _ Royalty Today _ ?”

Mal shrugged. “You can get whatever you want on the Isle if you just try hard enough.”

Evie stared at her. “So you go straight to murder?”

“What?” Mal met her eyes, aghast, “Most of the time empty threats get you what you need and please,” she smirked, “you have a greater knowledge about killing.”

“Excuse me?” even offended, Evie looked perfectly poised, “I do no such thing.”

“And I do?” Mal rolled her eyes, “God, E, it’s like you don’t even know me.” She stood up. “Should I stay or would you like to share more of your misconceptions?”   
  


“Please,” Evie stood up, “I know you better than anyone knows you,” Her red lips smirked, making it abundantly clear how little space there was between them, “Even yourself.”

Mal put her hands on her hips. “Name one thing about me I couldn’t know.”

“You’re in love with me.”

  
  
The words hit her like a freight train, sucking away the oxygen and sending her reeling as the floor bounced under her feet. 

“How do you know?”

Evie smiled dangerously. “It’s all in here, _ ‘Six Signs She’s in Love With You _ .’”

“Please,” Mal rolled her eyes, “you can’t put that much faith in a bad magazine made for the hoity toity royals of Auradon.” 

“I think I can,” she tossed her hair over her shoulders nonchalantly.

Mal braced herself at the edge of the bed. “Prove it.”

Her smile only widened.

“Number 1,” She held up the paper like a wand, “she worries about you.’ Easy-- last month’s shipment.”

_ Normally her mother’s guests kept their lustful gazes to the first floor. Everyone knew the Evil Queen had a daughter but she was strictly off-limits. Mal didn’t care.  _

_ “I’m going to be there with you.” _

_ Evie sighed. “Honestly, it’s not that bad Mal. They’d need a pretty good excuse to make it up all five floors.” _

_ Mal scoffed. “They’re kings and princes buying their way through your mother’s doors. Excuse me if I don’t trust their honor to stick to rules.” _

_ “I can handle myself you know.” She glared  _

_ “You don’t have to! These aren’t pirates down by the docks and they can’t just disappear.” _

_ “Fine,” she couldn’t help but notice Mal’s proud expression, “If Mom hears she’ll throw you out or worse,” she hitched her breath, “into the mix.” _

_ “Hey,” Mal put an arm on her shoulder, “I’m me, remember? Nothing’s going to happen to me, like nothing’s going to happen to you.” _

_ Evie found herself forcing back a smile. _

Mal rolled her eyes. “I was worried for you, ok? You’re my friend and I’m not about to let some Auradon scum get their filthy hands on you.”

Evie smirked. “Sure. Number two: she shows signs of jealousy. That one’s the easiest,” she put a hand up before Mal could stop her, “Serpent Prep’s Homecoming.”

_ Most people in Auradon wouldn’t expect the Isle to host any sort of dance, and they were right for that matter. Serpent Prep hosted one dance a year - homecoming. It was sponsored by Auradon trying to save some face for leaving children to die on a rock and it held some reverence to the students as a time to safely escape parents and have slightly (read: drunk) chaperoned fun.  _

_ Naturally Mal hated going, but seeing as it was one of the few times a year she could have her eardrums broken by something other than the sound of her mother’s voice (and a wonderful chance to get alcohol,) she stubbornly followed Evie’s excited trail of lipstick and perfume. _

_ Evie grinned brighter than the strobe lights some sadist had precariously stuck to the gym ceiling and Mal couldn’t help but smile. _

_ “I told you you’d love it!” Evie grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor. “You have to dance with me!” _

_ “Whoa,” Mal pulled herself out of her grip, “I am here for music and booze, remember? I don’t dance.” _

_ “I saw you dance with Harry Hook at the wharf once,” Evie pouted, “ if you can dance with him, then why can’t you dance with me?” _

_ Mal rolled her eyes. “He had information Mom needed and a dance was his price. I would have rather killed him, but that wouldn’t have gone down well with his dad.” _

_ “Fine,” Evie pulled out a compact, “I guess I’ll have to freshen up if I want to find myself someone to dance with. Maybe Gil?” _

_ “Gil? Are you serious? Fine,” Mal took the compact and threw it back into her purse, “I trust these cowards about as far as I can throw them. None of them come close to you level.” _

_ Evie blushed. “Who would you say could?” _

_ Mal’s cheeks hinted at scarlet. “Just shut up.” _

  
  


“The next one took some time for me to place, but proved as obvious as the others.” 

Mal rolled her eyes. “What is it, then?”

“Number three: she remembers small details about you. Simple, my birthday.”

_ Evie did not have the greatest memories surrounding birthday parties. Naturally occuring, as the only one she’d had resulted in the banishment of her and her mother from the greater part of the Isle.  _

_ Something she knew wasn’t an accident. _

_ It wouldn’t take long for people to realize the slew of Auradon crewmen coming in and out of her house every shipment.  _

_ Once their banishment was over, Evie had sworn her mother to one thing.  _

_ No more birthday parties. _

_ Jay and Carlos had tried convincing her into having some sort of celebration, but she had refused each and every time. _

_ Nothing but shame came from birthday parties.  _

_ That was why she was spending her sixteenth birthday in the loft with the rest of her friends as normal as any other day on the Isle. She did her best to stick to reading Romeo and Juliet and ignoring the looks that passed between Carlos and Jay. She refused to accept it as anything other than normal even as the clock ticked later and later. _

_ No one had to know. _

_ She was surprised to see Mal slip up the stairs at 11:30 carrying two boxes, each spray painted with a rainbow of colors in no specific pattern. Her face broke out into a smile when she saw her. _

_ “Carlos and Jay said you’d be here, but I wasn’t so sure.” _

_ Evie cautiously lowered her book. “What’s going on, M?” _

_ Mal set the boxes down onto the table. “Isn’t it obvious? We’re celebrating your birthday.”  _

_ “How did you know it was my birthday? I swore Jay and Carlos to secrecy.” Evie stared, confused. _

_ “I just remembered.” Mal shrugged, “Which present do you want to open first?” _

_ Evie let her hand hover over the gifts. “Are you sure they’re for me?” _

_ “Who else would they be for?” Mal slumped into the chair. “Now pick one before I pick for you.” _

_ She clutched one with a false sense of finality. “They’re too pretty to open.” _

_ “Open it!” Mal sat proudly, “I will open them too.” _

_ “Alright,” Evie rolled her eyes, “If you say so.” She set the larger of the two into her lap before pulling off the lid. Her eyes went wide.  _

_ “Mal.”  _

_ Inside held a roll of black cotton, softer than anything she’d felt before. “How did you get this?” _

_ “What can I say?” Mal smirked, “Mom’s security guards leave something to be desired. Anyway, You’ve been complaining about how uncomfortable Isle cloth is to sleep in. I figured you could use it to make pajamas.” _

_ She unrolled it, marveling at its texture. “With this much material I can make pajamas for all of us. Which is perfect because you sleep in leather and I don’t think Carlos has any kind of pajamas.” _

_ “Now open the other on,” Mal leaned forward in her seat, “be delicate.” _

_ “What did you put in here, a bomb?” Evie grasped the box and removed the lid.  _

_ “Mal.” _

_ Inside the small box was a miniature apple pie. Sugar was a rarity, along with any fruit that didn’t come out of a can. Chocolate couldn’t be found anywhere, so pies were the only option for sweets. _

_ Mal rocked in her seat. “We can’t have cake, so I figured we could have pie.” _

_ “How did you make it?” _

_ “Well,” she grimaced, “it involved lots of swearing and bribery to get a recipe in the first place. I can’t promise it’ll be good.” _

_ Evie glowed. “It already is.” _

Evie lowered herself in a chair, making no mention to Mal’s flushed face. “Number four: she always makes time for you. Two words,” she leaned forward, “finals week.”

_ School wasn’t something Mal paid much attention to. She knew most of what they taught and what they didn’t, was flat out boring. Her mother, however, expected perfection in every form of the word and didn’t take no for an answer. That was why she had quarantined herself in the library for the last few days, glaring at anyone who might possibly stepped in, sending the wordless message of “I want to be alone.”  _

_ Her efforts had paid off, giving her confidence that her last final would perfectly round out her report card with solid As. She ran into Evie on the way to her chemistry classroom, flustered and out of breath. _

_ “Hey E, are you ok?” _

_ Evie stopped and took a moment to comprehend exactly who was standing in front of her. She trembled. “It was Jay’s dad.” _

_ “What?” Mal looked at her with a mix of confusion and horror. “What happened?” _

_ “He was filling in for my dance final and-” she stopped letting Mal realize the truth. _

_ “What happened?” _ __   
  


_ “He said he wanted to take a look at my solo alone and let the rest out early,” she met Mal’s enraged eyes, “it wasn’t that bad, but it wasn’t that good either. I managed to make a run for it when he wasn’t looking.” _

_ Mal bit her lip. “We have to go.” _

_ “Where?” Evie gestured wildly, “we have ten minutes until the next test?” _

_ “Easy,” Mal shrugged, “We’ll just skip it. Your mom doesn’t care about grades and my mom will be fine with it.” _

_ Evie raised her eyebrows. “She’ll have your head, M.” _

_ “I don’t care,” Mal pulled her towards the door, “you’re my one and only priority right now.” _

“Your mother was less than fine with it.”

Mal shrugged. “So I was grounded, big deal.”

“She kicked you out of the house! That’s more than grounded,” she stared at Mal’s nonchalance, “you slept in the loft for a week.”

“As I remember, you were there too. What’s that say about you?” Mal grinned at the blush that slowly crept up Evie’s cheeks.

“I was there out of choice, not because my mother called me a ‘failure and a heathen.’

“What’s the next one? I’m getting curious.” Mal’s eyes danced playfully.

Evie regained her poise. “Number five: she always tries to impress you-”

“Unlike you, I don’t try to impress anyone but my mother.”

“Then what was the mural?”

_ “Evie, hurry up. We don’t have that much time.” _

_ Evie glared up at her. “I’m in heels, Mal. Heels were not made for speed!” _

_ “What were they made for then? Can’t be comfort.” Mal grinned from the top of the stairs. _

_ “For your information, they were made for style. And since when do you care about curfew?” Evie stalked up the precarious steps. _

_ “Mom’s got this big meeting and told me she’ll lock me out if I’m not home by 10:00. Believe it or not, I like sleeping in a heated room.” _

_ “You’re getting soft,” Evie met her eyes, finally at the landing, “What did you want to show me anyway?” _

_ Mal smiled cautiously. “This.” _

_ It was no secret that the loft of Maleficent’s daughter was something to be avoided at all costs, no matter who you were. As far as Evie knew, Carlos and Jay were the only two others besides her that Mal had let enter in. The room served as a sort of art studio where she could properly take out her agressions through painting rather than getting into fights at the dock. Overtime, the loft had become a second home to them, now cluttered with bits of whatever Jay had stolen and was currently hiding from his father, whatever Carlos was currently working on, and of course, scattered makeup, fabric, and chemicals for Evie’s ‘endeavours.’ _

_ Mal lead her through to the bedroom, gloved hands covering perfectly winged eyeliner and the eyes that hid behind. “You can’t look until I tell you.” _

_ Evie glared behind the chipped fingernails. “Then why are you covering my eyes?” _

_ Mal giggled, something that Evie was sure she would deny later. “I want to be sure to see your reaction the moment you see this.” She gently lifted her hands. _

_ The bedroom was normally filled with a hodge-podge of whatever furniture they could find paired with the loft’s prized possession: the bed. The four of them had gone to great lengths to acquire both a mattress and a box spring, something stolen from Hook with the help of Carlo’s radio, Jay’s attraction to shiny things, Mal’s stealth, and Evie’s ‘chemistry experiments.’ Today, however, the bed was the furthest thing from her mind. Mal had mentioned working on an art project, but Evie couldn’t have believed it would be her. Above the headboard was a mural of none other than herself done solely in black, blue, and red. _

_ She covered her mouth with her hands. “Mal, it’s beautiful.” _

_ Mal remained at her place in the doorway. “What else could it be? It is you after all.” _

_ She whirled around and attacked her with a hug. “This is the greatest thing anyone’s ever done for me.” _

_ “Show you you?” Mal did her best to loosen her grip. _

_ “Show me they cared enough to spend what, a week on something like this?” _

_ “Try four,” Mal laughed at Evie’s wide eyes, “completely worth it, I might add.” _

_ “I’m sleeping here tonight,” Evie kicked off her heels and collapsed onto the bed in a sense of euphoria. _

_ Mal followed suit. “I guess I am too, then.” _

_ Neither of them could contain their happiness. _

“What’s number six?”

Mal’s question jolted Evie from the memory. She smiled shyly.

“That’s the only one you haven’t proven.”

“What?” Mal raised her eyebrows. “Are you sure?”

Evie took her place next to Mal on the bed and passed her the magazine. 

“Number six: she says those three words.”

“And I haven’t done that?” She met her eyes.

Evie lowered her head. “Not to my knowledge.”

“E, I’ve said it before, you just couldn’t hear me.”

She raised her chin hopefully. “I can hear you now.”

“Then I have something to tell you,” Mal cupped her face, “I love you. Even though love is a weakness, I love you.

Evie blinked back tears. “I love you too, M.”

“We’re certainly an interesting pair, though,” Mal smirked, “what would Auradon say if they saw us?”

“Auradon’s not looking,” Evie took her hand, “it’s only you and me.”

Mal traced her lips with her thumb. “Let’s keep it that way.”

The Isle of the Lost was no place for joy or happiness.

But, in the barely lit room of Evie  Grimhilde, two girls proved it all wrong by simply being,

And loving.

Unknown to the watchful eye of Auradon as they plotted their next move.

  
  



End file.
